disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Characters in Wrecking Heroes
These are the characters from the original film and previous series are appearing in this show. Some of them are newly introduced. Main Characters 'Heroes at Litwak's:' Are the original heroes who was chosen by Mr. Litwak to protect his arcade from disasters, being banned, and getting unplugged. *Wreck-It Ralph: The original villain from the game Fix-It Felix Jr. who had turned good and the main protagonist of this show. *Fix-It Felix Jr.: The original hero of Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun's husband. *Sergeant Calhoun *Vanellope Von Schweetz: A sugar rush racer and a president of Sugar Rush *Minty Zaki: *Jubileena Bing-Bing: *Adorabeezle Winterpop: Sugar Rush's ice champion and a current supporter of the Glacier Nation. Her cybernoid companion is only Glacier Cyber, but the rest are actually hers. *Skyler Skyduster: A young ace pilot from the unplugged game called Skyler's Dogfight. 'Cyber Hero Resistance:' Are the good cybernoids who are the allies of the original Heroes. They are originally owned and made by a Moppet Girl, a girl who visits the arcade now she is a teenager. *Cyber Guy: A heroic cybernoid who appears every episode and also Vanellope's current cybernoid companion. He is the leader the Cyber Hero Resistance. *Psyrazer *Gazewave 'Recurring Characters' Fix-It Felix Jr. *Gene *Nicelanders Hero's Duty *General Hologram *Markowski Sugar Rush Speedway *Rancis Fluggerbutter: Vanellope's love interest who also likes the friendliness of cybernoids. He believes that most of the cybernoids in the arcade are good, but some of them are bad. *Gloyd Orangeboar *Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey *Snowanna Rainbeau: A female Sugar Rush racer who died when Blaire thrown her up into the cliff after they made a chaos in Sugar Rush. *Wynnchel and Duncan: Are the two donut policemen who are the members of the Sugar Rush police squad. Holly's Garden *Holly-Polly: A young female home and garden enthuiastist who protects her backyard from Petrina-Vine and the main protagonist from the game. *Marcy-Flutterfly: One of Holly's friend who loves to catch butterflies and blowing bubbles. *Lacy-Stargaze: Holly's best friend who is also a star on every county or state fair. *Pat-Hardwood: The one known male from the gam. He is one of Holly's friend who is a hardworking craftsman. *Molly-Polly: Holly's sister who helps her with gardening. She and her sister are represents Spring. *Sandy-Sunset: One of Holly's friend who enjoys on the beach. She represents Summer. *Fern-Fallgrass: One of Holly's friend and Fawn's twin sister who represents Autumn. *Fawn-Fallgrass: Fern's twin sister who likes to be friends with Holly. She always plays in the leaf pile during Fall. *Whitney-Winterwhite: One of Holly's friend who enjoys during snow days. She represents Winter. Defenders of Neon Vegas *The Deck of Aces: Are the former group of Cyber bandits who attempts to turn Litwak's arcade into casino then they reformed by Mr. Litwak himself. They based on a four French playing card suit which consist of Spade, Heart, Club, and Diamond. They consist of the following members below: **Decker: The leader of the Deck of Aces. He has a kind of good moral character who treated his fellow members with respect. **Spade Sharp: A reformed bandit who is now a current lead captain of the group. **Heart Shuffle: The first female member of the group who has a relationship to Spade Sharp. **Club Steele: The strongest member of the group. **Diamond Sharp: Spade Sharp's sister who also an entertainer in Neon Vegas. She is the second female member of the group. *The Blueback Deck **Unidentified Female Leader: **Spade Stakeshot: **Lana-Blueheart: **Club Crossfate: **Luna-Bluemond: A second female member of the group who also joins the Deck of Aces then she literally quit to avoid being trouble with a color coding violation. The Global Detective Force *Detective Shaft *Detective Echo *Detective Katz *Detective Sleeks *Detective Ironhand *Detective Blitz *Detective Hao *Detective Maple *Detective Fritz *Detective Fiatz *Chief Detective Grip Glacier Games Competators TEAM GLACIER *Glacier Cyber: The main protagonist of Glacier Games series and a hero for Glacier Nation. He is a successful snowboarder who won every major tournaments. Like Ralph, he is a good-hearted hero to his companion Adorabeezle Winterpop. *Winter Cyber: *Glacier-Glacia: *Princess Icy: *Blizzard Cyber: A former member of ELEMENT 6 who became an ice hockey player for Glacier Nation. He is an American and Canadian descent due to his real name. *Frost Cyber: *Sleet Cyber: *Sky-Glacier: *Chill: *Glacier-Glynn: *Winter-Wilda: TEAM SNOWFLAKE *Snowflake Cyber *Powder-Snow *Snowflake-Sally *Princess Glitzy *Slush TEAM BLUEFROST *Spencer Bluefrost *Unknown Female Bobsledder *Unknown Female Alpine Skier *Angela Bluefrost *James Bluefrost *Andrew Bluefrost TEAM ALPINE *Alpine Cyber TEAM SNOWBLITZ *Takeshi Snowblitz *Hitachi Snowblitz *Junko Snowblitz *Yuki-Hatsuyuki TEAM SNOWSMITH *Angelica Snowsmith *Mildred Snowsmith *Herman Snowsmith *Jim Snowsmith Other Cybernoids *Shaina Element: A young sister of Dr. Element who takes his position as a professor. *Sakura-Skybloom *Sky Cyber: A heroic and brave fighter pilot cybernoid who can fly different WWII-era warplanes. He has a crush on Lady Skyshot, a former female pirent wench who is now an air support operative. *Lady Amelia Skyshot *Shamrock Green: The defender of luck and good cause. Shamrock Green is a veteran cybernoid who came from the Irish Military. He was chosen as one of the cybernoids who works for Cyber Hero Resistance. *Clover Shuffle: A young Irish female cybernoid who always feel lucky when she feels Shamrock Green's affection. She is a twin sister of Heart Shuffle. She doesn't like pinching others who's not in green during St. Patrick's Day. *Arctic Cyber: A retired Glacier Nation Biathlon champion who became Kristoff's apprentice. He help him to search for Elsa after being kidnapped by Cryo Cyber. *The Creature Cybernoids: Are the cybernoids that loosely based on creatures and supernatural beings. They are usually Gloyd's companion. They consist the following below: **Vampire Cyber: A vampire cybernoid who usually as a quest hero in the previous series. He is the leader of the creature cybernoids. **Howl Cyber: A young werewolf cybernoid who can turned into a giant werewolf. He is the youngest of the creature cybernoids. **Monster Cyber: A monster cybernoid that was created by Dr. Vic Cyberkenstein. He is loosely based on Frankenstein's monster. **Mummy Cyber: A cybernoid mummy. **Lagoon Cyber: A blue living sea creature cybernoid who possess water powers. He is based on Gill-man. *Mina-Mystery: A female horror-based cybernoid who meet Vanellope in Mina's Manor. She joins with the gang of heroes to defend the arcade from Senna-Darkheart. *Nina-Gravewright: Mina's cousin who usually stands at the graveyard. *Viola: One of Mina's friend from her original game. She is a psychic who reads Mina's memories. *Ivy-Greengrass: A young female environmentalist who discovered the lost mysteries in her game. *Mia-Mystery: Mina's twin sister who is also a sorceress. She is a rival of Senna-Darkheart. *Phantom-Chaser: A gothic male cybernoid who is originally a main protagonist from the game called "Phantom-Chaser and the Dolls". *Gotique-Doll: A female gothic doll cybernoid who is Phatom-Chaser's sidekick. *Beatrice-Spectrum: One of Phantom-Chaser's sidekick who interacts with ghosts. She is also Mina-Mystery's best friend who met in the party. *Lily-Bloomshine: Holly's cousin who loves to groom any pets. She was found by Holly and her friends somewhere in Bloom Estate after her original game was unplugged. Other Humans *Mr. Litwak: The current owner of Litwak's Family Fun center and arcade. Disney Guest Appearances *Princess Anna: The princess of Arendelle who appears in Winter-themed episodes. *Queen Elsa *Kristoff *Merida *Rapunzel *Bolt *Penny 'Villains' Main Villains *Professor von Cyberstein: A mad scientist from the previous series who survived during the fall of the Cyber Justice Dept. He takes place as a main antagonist of this show. *CyDrones: Are the drones that was created by Prof. von Cyberstein as his main servants. *Cryo Cyber: A genetic ice-type cybernoid who was a member of the Cyber Justice Dept and served as Judgment Cyber's henchman. He survived during the fall of the Cyber Justice Dept. *Abel "The Avalanche" Hailstorm: A disgraced former member of the Team Glacier who betrayed his lead captain and fellow members then he committed several video game deaths. The Cybernoid Haters Are the group of Sugar Rush racers who lost to Vanellope and they became jealous that Vanellope and her friends are being friendly with Cybernoids. However, those racers are noticed that the cybernoids are the traitors of Sugar Rush because they caused incident in their game including crushing the candy people (which are heart lollipops, Salt Water Taffy, and Animal Crackers) followed by the death of Snowanna. They consist of the ff below: *Taffyta Muttonfudge: Vanellope's best friend who became jealous after she find out that she has a close relationship with Cyber Guy. *Candlehead: Taffyta's close friend who turned against Vanellope again. *Crumbelina DiCaramello: The unfriendly and spoiled diva racer who formerly Vanellope's close friend. She denies every order from her former cybernoid companion which is Detective Shaft then suddenly she support herself to prove that all the cybernoids are traitors in Sugar Rush. *Minty Sakura: A Japanese Sugar Rush racer who also appears in both US and international versions of this show. She accompanied by Taffyta. The Darkwinter Gang *Blaire Darkwinter: Leader of the Darkwinter Gang and Mildred's arch-nemesis. *Nate Darkwinter: Blaire's second-in-command. He is a snowboarder who denied in Glacier Games for being wreckless. He armed with a rocket launcher to target other participants. The New Blacksnow *Sebastian Blacksnow: The new leader of the Blacksnow Gang who replaces Mildred's position after she reformed. He is formerly Herman's best friend who bullied him in Snowboarding school. He was banned from major tournaments for throwing grenades at other snowboarders. *Matylda Blacksnow: Sebastian's right-hand and Mildred's colleague. *Rudolph Blacksnow: One of the surviving Blacksnow members. *Gretzel Blacksnow: One of the surviving Blacksnow members. *Dustin von Blacksnow: A furious ice hockey player of the Blacksnow and a brother of Dirk von Blacksnow from the previous show. He joins the Blacksnow gang to get revenge on Blizzard Cyber for killing his brother to death. Other Cybernoid Villains *Petrina-Vines: *Katrinka-Weeds: *Riley-Fairfall: Lacy-Stargaze's friend who invited her to watch her bullriding performance in the county fair, but she got upset after Holly and Marcy teared one of her invitations. *Cyber-Hunter II: A female cybernoid bounty hunter who accompanied by Minty Sakura to tries to huntdown the other cybernoids. *The Dark Cyber Creatures: Are the cybernoid creatures who came from the dark dimension. **Warlock Cyber: Leader of the Dark Cyber Creatures who summoned his henchmen to destroy the Creature Cybernoids. He is Vampire Cyber's arch-nemesis. **Heeled-Cyberjacker: A sping-heeled jack cybernoid who obssessed with cheating. **Night-Wisp: **Minotaur Cyber: *Senna-Darkheart: Mina's former friend who was possessed by an evil spirit. She became a leader of the Darkheart cult. *Broken-Doll: A nightmare-living doll cybernoid who was abandoned from the old amusement park. Category:List of Characters Category:Character Lists